creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mr.Zane/CreepyPasta Review: Sonic.exe
"It started on a nice summer afternoon, I was playing Sonic Unleashed (I liked how you get to explore the towns in it)". I don't know why he had to say that in parentheses, let alone say that at all. Until I noticed, out of my peripheral vision, that the mailman had arrived and put something in my mail box as usual and left." Well, it certainly is unusual for the mailman to stick around. "I paused my game to go see what I got in the mail... The only thing in the mailbox was a CD case for computers and a note." I am guessing this is a bit nitpicky, but why couldn't Tom have said " a computer disc" or "CD Rom" or anything besides "CD case for computers". Tom looked at the note and realized it was his friend Kyle. He recognized his hand writing, but it seemed like Kyle rushed the letter so the handwriting is scratchy. So I'm guessing he kind of didn't recognize the handwriting. The note said this: "Tom, I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, he's after me, and if you don't destroy the CD, he'll come after you too, he's too fast for me...' Please Tom, destroy this god-forsaken disc before he comes after you too, it's too late for me.' Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy him. but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even play it, it's what he wants, just destroy it. ' Please...' Kyle'" Now, I never really got that. Kyle had the time to write a letter and GENTLY put the game in CD case and send it to Tom, but didn't have enough time to snap the disc in half? He said that destroying the disc kills "him", so why couldn't Kyle do it? If you had the knowledge that there is a CD that has a demon inside of it while at the same time being "creepy", along with the fact that you know that destroying the disc destroys whatever demon is in it, would you destroy it right away? Yes! Yes, you would! It is the logical thing to do! Well anyway, Tom decides to play the game, even though Kyle told him to destroy it four times. "I didn't think that a simple gaming disc would do anything bad to him, after all it's just a game, right?" If I were Tom, I would go see Kyle and ask him about what is going on, instead of jumping to the conclusion that the disc is harmless. 'The CD had the word "SONIC.exe" on it, written in black marker. That is totally not ripping from the "BEN DROWNED" Creepypasta. Tom was excited about it, but I don't get why anyone would be excited about the word "SONIC.exe" written crudely on a CD in black marker. He saw the word "SONIC" and got excited. He went into his room and put the game in his computer. You know, the exact opposite of what he was instructed to do! He saw the title screen and noticed that it was the first game. "Awesome", Tom said. But at the end of the title screen, an image flashed for a fraction of a second. The weird part was that Tom was able to notice 5 things in 'the picture. The things that are easy to notice in the picture was the red, hyper-realistic water, the sky darkening, the title emblem being rusted and ruined, and the fact that Sonics eyes were now black with red dots for pupils and had a widened smile. The thing that was questionable about this was the fact that Tom noticed "SEGA 1991" turning into "SEGA 666". I don't know how that's scary. In fact, I think it's funny. Now, this is where I am going to end this review for today. I'll finish this review tomorrow or another time afterward, because I don't want to waste any of my brain cells reading this garbage. So, I will finish it another time. Category:Blog posts